1. Field of the Invention
The present application is to a method of sequentially drilling a number of frac sleeves in a down hole well. The design enables the removal of fracture sleeve pistons from between treatment zones without requiring drilling or milling of the sleeve while allowing for full flow of fluids after treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Down hole wells for natural gas and other liquids or gases are typically decided into zones for exploration, production, etc. These zones are areas of the well at different depths into the earth. Although any separation depth may be used, the zones are often around 100 feet apart. In order to work on these zones, they must be isolated from each other by packers and other devices. Many of the tools currently in use are “one time” tools, meaning that they are run in and perform their function and then are pulled out or are destroyed in situ in order that subsequent operations may be performed. This adds to the cost of production and often the amount of time and man power necessary to retrieval natural gas or other valuable commodities from the ground.
What is needed is a tool that has a way to readily address individual zones and elements of the down hole tools and that can be used more than once and does not require lengthy run ins and run outs of the tool.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.